


we’re in this together

by rightplacewrongtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, abusive past relationship, doubts, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightplacewrongtime/pseuds/rightplacewrongtime
Summary: A guy and girl go to a party. Conflict begins.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	we’re in this together

“Are you sure you want to go?” Kita seemed to ask for the hundredth time as they were getting ready. Sighing, Alex knew she just wanted to make sure he was one hundred percent on board to go to the party, but the constant repeated question was making his head hurt.

Glancing over to where she was putting on her slide on shoes, he gave a small smile and confirmed,”Yes, I want to go. I promise I’ll tell you if I change my mind.” 

After a moment of silence, she finally nodded at him, before going back to the mirror to touch up her hair. 

He turned back to his own mirror, gently touching his eye bags that never seemed to go away, before looking at Kita through the reflection in his mirror. 

She was focused on herself, touching any imperfections he knew that did not exist on her face. Smiling softly, he turned and asked,”You’re not trying to impress any guys at the party, are you?” 

Turning around to smile at his remark, she shook her head and replied,”No, just this one guy. I don’t know if you know him, he’s y’all and has dyed hair with the cutest freckles and green eyes,” She sighed dramatically and fanned herself, jokingly saying,”Maybe he’ll be there tonight?” 

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her and turned them to both look in the mirror, before muttering,”I don’t know, I don’t think he sounds up to your standards.” Poking her side, she giggled and gave a peck to his lips before pulling him out of the room.

“Ready to go?” She asked as they made their way to the door. 

He grabbed her hand and opened the door,”After you.”

~~~~~

Alex regretted going to the party.

He knew he didn’t know Kita’s friends too well- only one he actually kept in touch with, and that was because they shared a college class together. 

Alex sipped his beer as he glances around the party, music blasting that gave him a headache and the heat from all the bodies in the room making him uncomfortable. 

He glanced around, not seeing Kita after she had said that she was going to go talk to Antony, her really good friend that he couldn’t remember.

Sighing after not seeing her anywhere, he scratched his nose before making his way outside to sit on the porch, careful to keep distance from the couple making out as to make sure he wasn’t looking like a creep. But when he sat down on the porch, he finally found Kita.

She was running around laughing with one of her friends he knew of- Annie, he remembered- being chased with a water gun from a guy who was laughing at them. He was tall, had black hair and blue eyes with dark freckles all over his face.

Rubbing his crooked nose for the umpteenth time that night, he raised his hand slightly and called out,”Kita!” 

Stopping abruptly, she glanced over to him and smiled as soon as she recognized his face. He gave a small smile, about to call her over, when she was picked up by that man chasing her and they both started laughing loudly, her pulling away from him and the man cradling her, grinning at her attempts to get away.

Letting his smile fall, Alex watched the scene play out in front of him. He gave a sigh before looking back down at his empty drink. As he was watching the scene unfold, he didn’t notice the man that sat beside him until he felt a hard slap on the back. Looking over to his right, he was met with a grinning man with long blonde hair pulled back into a short pony tail. 

Before saying anything, Alex was met with the man saying,”I’m Jasper, you?” A brief pause before he muttered,”Alex.”

Nodding his head, Jasper looked to the yard in front of them, and Alex had noticed that Kita was back to racing around the yard but this time, the guy from earlier was running with her instead of Anna. The silence was interrupted when Jasper said,”Kita is something else,” 

Before Alex could ask what he meant, Jasper resumed his talking,”I’m surprised she didn’t get with Kino right there, they used to be so close before college I remember.” Raising his eyebrows, Alex quickly said,”She has a boyfriend,”

Jasper laughed and replied,”I heard, I wanna know who the lucky guy is. Must be some model or something, considering she had the option of Kino, out there. He’s the type of guy that gets any girl he wants, and vice versa with Kita.” 

Coughing, Alex gripped his cup tighter. Thinking about the model comment, he thought about his appearance for a moment. Tall, but lanky and skinny tall, not model tall. Dyed hair with black roots showing that was messy from not styling it. A crooked nose due to a fight from highschool, and freckles but the kind that blended in with his acne, no where near the cute kind. 

Alex took a breath before muttering,”I’m her boyfriend,” Jasper turned quickly and stared for a moment in astonishment, before laughing and clapping his back,”Don’t we all wish we were?” Alex looked at him with wide eyes before he heard his name being called.

Turning, he was met with Kita standing wet, smiling at him before sitting to his left. Grabbing one of his hands, she asked,”You doing okay?” Alex nodded reluctantly before setting down his cup to pinch his nose. Seeing him stressed, she quickly murmured,”Do you want to go home?” 

Shaking his head quickly, he squeezed her hand and sighed out,”I just have a slight head ache.” They both turned back to his right after they heard a gasp, seeing Jasper leaning in over his lap,”You weren’t lying when you said you were dating her!” 

Alex sighed again, feeling Kita scoot closer to him made him feel a little bit better. She nodded at Jasper, asking,”Yeah, why would he lie?” 

Shrugging, Jasper nodded his head over to Kino, who was now talking on the phone about something,”Probably because Kino has been talking about getting together with you after the party.” Alex jerked his head towards his words, before looking back at Kita. She furrowed her eye brows before standing up quickly, not releasing Alex’s hand as they trudged over to Kino’s form.

Alex’s eyes widened a she followed her, approaching Kino quickly. Letting go of his hand, Alex stood behind Kita as she snatched the phone and ended the call. Kino whipped around only to see Kita, looking very angry.

“What’s wrong, K?” He asked, and Kita shoved his phone back into his hands, before shouting,”Have you been telling people you were gonna hook up with me?” Kino raised his brows before hesitantly nodding, before quickly saying,”It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, I’ve missed you.” 

Alex raised his brows at this, before Kita harshly said,”In case you didn’t know, Kino, I have a boyfriend!” She tugged Alex’s arm beside her and he moved his arm to her shoulder by habit. Looking up at Kino, he and Alex made eye contact before Kino smiled and patted Alex’s shoulder,”Good job, I’m jealous. I’m surprised, but jealous.” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Alex questions,”Why surprised?” Kino shrugged, before muttering”Last time I checked, I don’t remember Kita being into skinny horse-faced looking guys.” Alex gripped akita’s shoulder, before she shrugged it off and quickly slapped Kino. 

The smile immediately dropped from his face before he grabbed akita’s shoulders and jerked her back and forth, harshly yelling,”Don’t touch me you little whore!” 

Alex felt himself freeze as he screamed those words, not moving as he saw Jasper and another guy separate Kita and Kino. They continued screaming at each other and Alex felt numb as he stood there, watching. 

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged down the sidewalk by his hand, quickly walking. Kita held a firm grip on him as they walked home. 

The moment they got home, Kita went to the bathroom and shut the door, and Alex just stood at the entrance, staring into their home. Slowly, he shut the entrance and made his was to the bathroom, slowly opening it to see Kita, sitting in the tub with no water and clothes still on, her face buried in her knees.

Noticing that she was copying what he did during his panic attacks, Alex shut the door and slowly climbed in the cramped bath next to her, placing an arm around her. He said nothing as she sat there, the bathroom in complete silence before she finally raised her head up. 

She didn’t look at him, but she muttered,”I wanted to copy what you do when you don’t feel good, but I don’t think this is working.” Alex nodded, rubbing her back as he replied softly,”It’s not for everyone. I just know I like it.” 

“But it’s cold and hard.”

“I know.” 

She furrowed her eyebrows.

Sighing, she finally looked at him and quietly said,”I’m sorry for what happened, at the party. I don’t like you seeing me angry.” 

He raised his eyebrows at this, before she continued,”I don’t want to remind you of what she was like.” 

Gripping her tighter, he realized why he had frozen during her fight at the party. Because it was his partner getting angry and hitting someone. 

Feeling him freeze beside her, he noticed her voice cracked as she quietly said,”I saw you freeze and I realized I probably looked liked her, so I got you out of there. I don’t want you thinking I’m like her.”

Shaking his head, he looked at her and replied,”I promise you are nothing like her. I just have some habits I have to break.” 

Nodding at him, she turned her body and held him tightly, him holding her just as tightly back. Hearing her quietly cry into his shoulder, he reached up and patted her head, awkwardly. He was used to being comforted by her, not the other way around.

As he thought of that, he came to a realization: If he was going to be in a relationship, it wasn’t going to be just Kita holding him, protecting him and picking up his broken pieces. He was going to have to do the same with her. 

Rubbing her back softly, he kissed her head and muttered,”Do you want to shower together?” Feeling her nod against his neck, he stood up with her and kissed her forehead one last time, before grabbing her hand so the could both step out of the bath together.

being in a relationship means both parties helping each other, and alex knew he was going to try just as much as kita did to make sure they were both happy.


End file.
